


Keeping the Blade

by CastielsCarma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Face Slapping, Happy Ending, I swear, M/M, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean feels like someone is following him at the grocery store. As he's about to get inside Baby, he realizes that not only has someone been following him. They're kidnapping him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Keeping the Blade

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camerahead12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camerahead12/gifts).



> This is for you. 
> 
> I hope it's all you wished for. <3

Dean feels it like a runnel of water that slides down his neck. Shortly after, goosebumps cover his arms.

Someone is watching him. He turns but doesn't see anything suspicious. There's no shadow hovering over the other customers, no chill that would herald a ghost, no eyes that flash the way humans' eyes never could.

Dean shakes his head. He can't even go to the store without that feeling accosting him. It's been going on for two days now and Dean is ready to toss salt at everybody in his vicinity. He even broached the subject of an invisible entity to Sam who offered to do the go-to when ghosts are involved.

Dean scoffs while grabbing some bananas. Maybe he's getting too old to watch horror movies right before bedtime – anyone that knows him can attest to the fact that Dean's had enough of real-life horror moments in his life.

He looks at the scribbles on the list and sighs at what he recognizes is Sam's handwriting. Nutmilk. Seriously? Dean bets Sam writes it like that only to get a rise out of him. He ambles over to the aisle and mulls over the choices. Coconut milk, almond milk, oat milk, even something that reads pea milk but that can't be true. Who the fuck would want something named pea milk? Dean doesn't kink shame but the associations that come to mind have nothing to do with the green little legume.

As Dean grabs the oat milk – he knows Sam devours oatmeal for breakfast so he can't go wrong with more oat – he feels more than a chill. It's a slight tug at his hair. He turns and stares into the eyes of a guy with red hair up in a man-bun and freckles that dust his nose. What has to be the most majestic beard and mustache Dean has ever seen adorns his face but his mouth is set slightly apart in surprise.

“Excuse me?” His voice is deep and has a slight accent to it. Dean's never seen the dude before.

“Nah, no excuse for you. Did you just tug my hair?”

The other guy's brows fly up in surprise. “Why would I do that?”

“You tell me? Why would you?”

The guy narrows his eyes, like Dean is completely bonkers and then pointedly takes a step to the side and moves past Dean.

Dean hears him mumble about Friday night and crazy people. He still follows the guy for a few seconds but it's like he's forgotten all about Dean. Dean tosses the gross milk in the cart and decides that there will be no movie night this evening. He's going straight to bed.

His lips pull into a smile. Cas can join him. He'll have no objections to hitting the bunk early then.

At the check-out, the feeling is still present and as Dean walks to Baby, he touches the gun he's hidden away in reassurance.

Baby almost disappears in the black of the evening. As usual, Dean parks the Impala away from the throngs of people shopping and doors opening without care or reverence for the classic beauty that Baby is. That also means that the parking space isn't lit and Dean would shrug it off any other day but the feeling of being watched doesn't go away. “Son of a bitch, “ Dean mutters under his breath as he opens the trunk. “I need a beer. And massage. Cas owes me one.”

As Dean closes the trunk, his whole body shivers once in primal warning. A familiar scent comes to him but it lures at the edges of his mind and refuses to be named. His mind needs time to remember but his body demands swift action.

_Something_ is pushed between his mouth and before Dean has the time to utter a curse, his world goes dark. A fucking hood! He screams but nothing comes out except an angry, muted moan.

Two hands on his arms grip him tightly but Dean knows this dance. He turns and swings his fist. He's certain it connects to someone because he can hear the exhale but adrenaline courses through his body and his first priority is to get away. Dean bends down to grab his hidden knife but hands shove him hard and he falls. He lands face first inside the trunk of the Impala.

Dean goes to remove his hood but the grip on his arms moves down to his wrists and holds him there. He knows that he's strong but it seems these guys are the fucking Hulk. Anger courses through him – the fucking audacity to trap him inside his _own_ car – but soon a chill moves through him and everything turns black.

Dean opens his eyes to darkness. It's nothing natural, Dean feels the slight heaviness that presses on his eyes. Something is obscuring his eyesight and doing a pretty damn good job of it. Not even a glimmer of light finds its way to him, no matter how he turns his head.

He still has that fucking gag in his mouth that presses his tongue down. He can feel saliva pooling. It runs slowly down his chin but what really alarms him is the softness.

His body is enveloped in softness that extends to the smooth, pliant hug around his wrists and ankles. He pulls and the softness turns hard and unyielding. Straps.

Dean pulls on the straps but to no avail. He's not afraid, no. He's fucking angry that some motherfucker has strapped him down to a bed, let alone had the balls to kidnap him and stuff him in Baby.

Baby! The fucker took Baby.

Dean pulls on the straps again but all that happens is that the leather creaks.

Another rivulet of saliva runs down Dean's chin. He turns to the side and manages to wipe some of it off on his shirt. He stays like that and listens as he tries to slow his breaths.

He can hear the muted sounds of cars passing outside, so he has to be near the highway. Dean exhales slowly through his mouth. He needs to calm down and think.

The back of his hands rub against sheets and while they're not coarse they're not soft either. They don't believe in softener, that much is evident. Dean inhales but nothing special comes to mind except hints of lemon. There are no faint traces that speak of someone that smokes, or someone that uses excessive amounts of soap.

Dean turns to the other side and then it hits him. He'd recognize that smell anywhere. It's musty wallpapers, old doilies, carpets that been infused with countless strangers pressing their heels down until what was once a lush carpet is thin, worn, and frayed.

He's in a motel room.

_Cas!_

He pulls on the straps again but stills when it comes over him again. It's that feeling of being watched. “Hnoo?”

Dean's nostrils flare in annoyance. That fucking gag.

“Hello.” The voice is not familiar. Dean turns his head to the side to try and glean something but it's like the blindfold over his eyes is a black hole. All light is gone.

“Just relax and this will soon be over.”

Dean stiffens as something presses down on his chest.

“I'd advise you to stay still if you don't want a knife to slice you, that is.”

Dean stills. He has no reason to doubt the asshole. He hears how the knife cuts through something and for a brief second he thinks that the straps are gone until hands pull at his shirt and T-shirt. His nipples turn hard at the sudden chill and he can hear his clothes being tossed to the floor.

Anger floods through Dean. “I wrgh oo – “

Hands are against his cheeks roughly and suddenly Dean can talk again. “ – I'll kill you with my bare hands.”

“Better?” The voice seems amused.

“Fuck you! You have no idea who I am – “ A sharp twist to his nipple cuts him off and seconds later a hand wraps around his throat.

“I don't care who you are. I know what I see. A very hot guy” – the hand trails down Dean's stomach and presses down on his groin – “that'll give me a good time.”

The knife presses against Dean's cheek and he stills.

“You can scream all you want. The walls may be thin but I paid off the manager. Nothing but really 'kinky sex' going on here.”

Dean pulls at the bonds. “If you touch me – “

“Shh.” The man drags the knife down the middle of his chest. “Not 'if', but when.”

Dean pants hard but doesn't dare move. He hisses as he feels a stab of pain on his thigh. The fucking blindfold is in the way and the knife is too close to his cock for comfort. _Cas, can you hear me?_

The pull of his zipper doesn't even register but when his pants and underwear are yanked down in one fluid motion, adrenaline kicks in. It might be stupid but Dean _fights._ That's what he does and he's not going to back down now.

He hears a sharp crack and pain explodes on his cheek. Dean gasps as tears spring to his eyes. He tries to blink them away but the blindfold keeps them trapped. Soon, his eyes burn.

The knife is gone and an image comes to Dean, unbidden. The knife buried in his chest. Dean exhales and tries to think rationally but his mind is telling him to fight.

Suddenly, his arms feel lighter. Dean realizes the straps are gone and immediately, he pulls at his legs. There is no resistance. Freedom.

His hands are on the blindfold when he feels a hand grab his arm and leg. Suddenly the world spins. Dean lands with a grunt on his stomach and is instantly on his hands and knees.  
  
“Cute.” The man grabs his hands and suddenly Dean's arms are stretched out. He doesn't feel the sharp cut of steel that tells him handcuffs are used but nonetheless his hands are tied. Dean has no fucking idea how.

Dean feels the knife rest at his back. Goosebumps erupt over his flesh. The mattress dips as the man gets into bed.

Another pull and Dean's legs are spread out.

The knife trails down Dean's spine and he tries to sink into the mattress to avoid the sharp bite.

The man slaps his cheeks and then a prodding finger is at his hole, pushing. “No, get off of me, you son-of-a-bitch!”

“I'll get you off.”

Dean stiffens as the finger pushes in without preamble and he's barely got time to react when it's gone.

Cruel fingers in his hair pull his head back and Dean feels cold lips against his neck. “Beg for it.”

He shivers. He is not gonna beg. Fuck this asshole. Dean remains silent.

“One way or another, you'll beg.” He lets go of Dean's hair.

The man's cock pushes against Dean's hole and slowly he feels mounting pressure. His entire body stiffens and then a hand digs into Dean's hips.

A simple thrust and slowly his ass is being filled. It feels like Dean is split into two. Pain swarms his body and Dean grunts into the mattress.

His ass clenches around the cock as the man stops for a few seconds.

Dean exhales slowly as the man's hand caress his back, almost lovingly.

That only lasts a couple of seconds. The man slams his hips against Dean and bottoms out.

“Fuck, fuck...” Dean groans.

The man hums. “Mm, that's the point.”

A hand digs in between the bed and Dean's body. The man grabs Dean's cock and Dean can hear the smile in his voice. “Look at that. You _like_ this. Your cock is rock hard. Like it rough, do you?” He presses a thumb over Dean's head and squeezes hard. “I'll show you rough.”

Dean whimpers.

He starts fucking Dean in earnest, ignoring his cock for now.

Dean can't ignore his cock though. Every thrust sends jolts of pleasure through him, yet it _hurts_ and his cock is aching. He might as well ignore the sun and his body is busy deciding whether he should feel pleasure or pain. It settles on a dizzying mix of the two and Dean is delirious.

“You feel amazing. I knew you were a good fuck.”

The man slows down and Dean can feel as he pulls out his cock slowly. Dimly, Dean thinks maybe it's over but then he feels the fat cockhead push against his rim again.

“I wish you could see that gaping asshole of yours. It flutters, begging me to fill you up. We _cant_.” He slams his cock inside Dean's ass, only to pull back again. “ _Disappoint_.” Another slam. “ _It._ ”

Each thrust hits his prostate and Dean tries to get away but he's trapped, chained and the man pulls his hips onto his cock, as if he _knows_ that Dean wants to get away.

“Don't run from me, boy.”

Something wraps around his neck and Dean realizes it's his belt. He feels a pull and it tightens just enough. He can feel his pulse pounding there as his heart rate speeds up.

The man's hips piston in and out of Dean and he can't hold it back. It mounts and builds inside him, like fire and it needs an outlet.

The man pulls at the belt around his throat.“Look at you. I bet you can come untouched.” Dean feels a touch, fingers grazing at his balls. Then a pull. “Scream for me.”

Dean screams.

His ass clenches around the cock inside him and he _explodes_. Cum soils the cheep sheets as he keeps thrusting into nothing, trying to find release.

“Yes, just like that,” the man moans and his hips still as he comes, spurting hot cum inside Dean's ass.

The belt around his neck loosens but he can still feel the man's cock in his ass. He fucks Dean leisurely and it almost feels foreign when he pulls out, like Dean _should_ be filled.

“Look at you.”

Dean's cheeks burn when he realizes what the man refers to. Hot cum slowly drips out of his ass and runs down his leg.

“I had fun.”

Dean sinks down into the mattress and just breathes.

He grimaces as he feels harsh fingers in his hair again, pulling. “Don't even _think_ about following me.” The man lowers his voice and chuckles. “But I don't think I need to worry about that. You can barely _walk_.” He lets go of Dean.

There's a rustle as pants are being pulled up and then the metallic zing of zippers.

The last thing Dean hears is a soft thud as the motel door closes.

Dean moves slowly and realizes the bindings are gone. He rolls over, laying on his back, and stares into the blindfold.

His heart still hammers in his chest like a fucking jackhammer. He exhales slowly and winces as the ache in his shoulders. He removes the blindfold and keeps his eyes shut.

Slowly, he opens his eyes and looks around the room.

The motel door opens.

Dean feels a dip as someone sinks down into the bed next to him, then a hand splays on his chest, gently.

Slowly, the hand moves up, stroking carefully. It caresses his neck and Dean sighs when strong arms pull him close to a warm body.

“Dean, my love, you were so good.”

Dean mumbles and opens his eyes carefully, to stare into blue, brilliant eyes.

Cas smiles but there's a worried expression on his face as his hands keep caressing Dean's body, grounding him. “Are you OK? Was it too – “

Dean nuzzles close to Cas and takes his strong hands in his. “It was perfect, Cas, you were _perfect_. And how you used your grace, holy shit.”

Cas smiles as he kisses Dean's cheek. “I had some different scenarios in mind but I thought it was best not to overdo it.”

Dean laughs. “God, I don't think I would survive you overdoing a scene like this. Fuck, I'm tired. My arms are killing me and don't get me started on my ass.”

“I can heal you.”

Dean sighs. “Just give me a few more minutes to enjoy this before you use your mojo.”

Cas shakes his head. “Kinky bastard.”

“Well, you married this kinky bastard.“

Cas kisses him softly. “That I did.” He strokes Dean's arm, feather-light touches that have him sighing with contentedness.

“You're welcome to sleep, Dean after you've had some snacks and some water. We have the room for the night.”

“Did you really bribe the manager?”

Cas shrugs. “No, I used Grace to make the room soundproof.”

“Of course you did, you psycho. I love you, Cas.” Dean grins and wraps an arm around Cas' waist. “Mm, I need covers.”

“I love you too. Very much.”

Dean hears rustling and then a thick blanket covers them both.

“Ten minutes of cuddling, then you'll eat even if I have to feed you.” Cas kisses him softly on the cheek.

Dean mumbles, “I can live with that.”

“With the cuddling?”

“No, you feeding me.”

Cas laughs and hugs Dean tighter.


End file.
